The Road Ahead
by Anemone Iris Sidera
Summary: Two Hunters have been searching for answers for the longest and when they come in the form of the Winchester brothers, these girls are more then eager to find what they have been looking for. But not with out a price. ((DeanxOC and SamxOC))
1. Chapter 1

Glass shattering into pieces. Many footsteps. A single door being slammed open. Blood. So much blood. It's Red. Red Everywhere! DEATH'S COLOR!

* * *

"Are you alright April?" said the girl with straight black hair. She looked at her sister who was on the bed having woken up drenched in sweat.

"Yeah Rayne, it's just the same dream I-"

"Get over it. It happened a few years ago," interrupted Rayne. April glared at her for a second then got off the bed getting dressed.

"You think I don't know that. I was right there. It happened right in front of my frickin' eyes! I just wish I could have done something .I felt so powerless, "April stated as she stared at her clenched fist in anger Rayne sighed.

"I know. I feel the same way you do, but that's not going to change anything that happened. All we can do is get better till the day we meet again. Now hurry up, we have a job to do and we can't let our personal feelings get in the way of our work."

The job they're doing was typical. Find out what was happening in the town they're in. Ask witnesses and victims questions. Then go and deal with whatever is causing problems. After that, we leave town and head over to another place with odd happenings. Same old shit.

The case they were dealing with involved a ghost that lured it's victims into drowning themselves. Right, now they were about to go and deal with the ghost.

The ghost was that of a girl named Samantha Durlin. She had drowned in the lake almost 5 years ago. Apparently she wasn't too happy about leaving. She would come in the dead of night, hunting those who dared venture to close to her waters .Leaving no trace of her victims. It's like they just up and disappeared. The victims didn't have much in common. All had been residence here for over ten years. They found out she was buried so that made their job a bit easy. Dig her up, burn the bones, cover their tracks. Sounded simple enough.

"We're finally going to be done with this job," said April as she was rummaging through her bag for what they would need. A shovel, some salt, the gas.

"We haven't been here for that long for you to be complaining already .I'll be waiting outside so hurry."said Rayne as she left the room. April threw a few things into a duffle bag and took the keys for the room .She left , making sure the door was locked behind her. God only knows what could get in if they didn't.

"Finally." Rayne rolled her eyes as her sister hit the door locks. "Let's go no time to waste." April nodded and followed her sister in to the car.

It didn't take long for them to reach the cemetery. The cemetery's only a few blocks from the motel they're staying at. As soon as they arrived at the cemetery they looked around for any people nearby. Once they saw it was clear, they climbed over the gate into the cemetery. April went over first, moving in such a motion, it looked as if it took her almost no effort to get over. She landed on her feet perfectly, smiling at Rayne who glared at her from the other side.

"Oh come now sister. Scared of falling?" April winked and laughed at her sister's fear.

"Kiss my ass." Rayne growled as she through her supply bag over the gate. Placing her feet in the small section in the middle of the gate, she hoisted herself up and swung her leg over.

"At a girl. Almost there."

Rayne struggled on top. "April I swear, if you do not close your fucking mouth, -" her sentence cut off in a scream as she came tumbling down form the top of the gate… landing directly on top of her sister.

"Damn it, Rayne." April moved from under her sister's body, looking down to see if she obtained any serious injury. Instead she found her laughing.

"That's what you get for talking shit, bitch." She smiled and held out a hand for help. Reluctantly, April took her hand and helped her to her feet, rolling her eyes.

They went past a few dozen gravestones until they came across the one they were looking for. April set down the duffle bag she had and took out two shovels, handing one to Rayne. They started digging. It took them a few hours. But eventually they heard the thud of the coffin below. clothes covered in dirt and sweating, April dug into the duffle bag and took out salt , throwing it over the dead body. Satisfied that the spirit wasn't around, she poured the gasoline. Rayne lit up a match and threw it into the coffin. They both watched silently as the bones burned.⬲

* * *

"I'm going to take a shower. I'm exhausted." Rayne threw her phone and wallet on to the bed along with her own bag. Grabbing a towel and a cigarette, she moved toward the bath.

"Go ahead. I'm heading out to the store. Do you want anything?" she shifted through her bag looking for her money.

"Get me a can of Pepsi and a pack of smokes." Rayne called shutting the door behind her. Shortly after, the facet began to run.

"Gotcha," april whispered as she put on a sweater, took the room keys and left. As she walked to the store she thought about the events that transpired earlier. It seemed things had appeared harder than they should have been.

* * *

_They had finished reburying the now empty coffin and were just about to leave._

"_Look out!" Rayne reacted quickly and dodged. April quickly dug into her pocket for her iron blade.. Samantha was standing behind her, eyes red and face heated. But before either of the sisters could react, the spirit disappeared._

"_What the hell! We burned her body. She should be dead," April closed her knife and placed it back in her pocket._

"_She is dead. There's no doubt about that, which would mean that the ghost isn't Samantha. Looks like we have to go pay a visit to her dad," said Rayne as she smiled._

"_Can I at least take his wallet this time?"_

"_What? No what's wrong with you? Wait, hold on. Maybe...Okay go ahead but I get some of the money too."_

"_Yes!" April smiled. She got the duffle bag and they left heading towards their car plotting on the best way to go about relieving the man of his wallet. Hunting only paid so much._

* * *

April exited the store holding her lollipop tightly between her teeth, the bag with her sister's things swinging gently. Tomorrow they would go and re-question Samantha's father, but until then…

She crossed the street back to the motel, quickly running up the stairs. All she wanted to do was relax.

She froze when she found the door ajar. Placing her keys back into her sweater, she removed the gun she kept hidden from her waistline. Taking position she kicked open the door. Immediately, she did a room sweep, pointing her gun in every visible direction. Slowly, April made her way into the room, her gun still drawn.

That's when they got her. A foot swept out from behind the door, disarming her gun. Another quickly shot out, but she easily grabbed it and turned causing the man to fall off balance. As he squirmed in slight pain, the other man launched himself at her. She blocked his punches easily, dodging and weaving through his hits. Looking to his waist she saw the gleam of a gun. The man backed up and prepared to charge at her. She merely smiled. Ducking through his arms, she spun around his torso, grabbing his gun in the processes and landing perfectly on his companion, pinning him to the floor in a very awkward position. Waving at the man on the floor , she brought the butt of the gun down on his face knocking him out. Turning she aimed at the other man, who spun from the dizziness of his collision with the far wall.

"FREEZE!" the man froze and raised his hands. "Back up slowly." He followed instructions, moving slowly. To the side of him a door clicked. Rayne walked out of the bathroom , her hair still wet and cascading down her body. Her naked body. She bent her body over brushing her hair violently. Through her hair, you could just see the edge of her breast. " Did you get my stuff?" Rayne brought her head up and froze. There before her sat her sister, staring at her wide-eyed, pointing her gun at an unfamiliar man. Rayne's eyes shoot to his as he began to take in her body. Anger rose with in her. Not caring what he would see, she shot her leg straight up to his head. She used just enough force to knock him out, his body falling to the floor with a satisfying thump.

"What the fuck is going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

I watched the men from my seat on the window sill. It's been a few hours since April and I knocked them out they sat facing each other gagged and tied to chairs.

After checking their pockets, all we found were their weapons, a pair of keys, their wallets, a few IDs and a few condoms from the short haired one.

They seemed like standard hunters. At first.

We found out their names. The one with short hair was Dean Winchester and the other was his brother Sam Winchester. The Winchester brothers. We heard quite a bit about them. We've even met their father a few times, John Winchester. Nice man really. He's helped us out a bit.

Waiting for them to wake up, April had gone back to the store. I desperately need something sweet at the moment. _Damn I should have asked her to buy me another Pepsi. _

Boredom over took me, so I decided to go through their wallets again, checking places I might have missed before. As I shifted through one a piece of paper fell to the floor. I picked it up and read it.

Shock and disbelief filled my face. Keys clicked in the door and I turned to find April returning. I showed her the note.

"Why would they have this?" she asked.

I shrugged. "We'll find out as soon as they wake up." As soon as those words left my mouth we heard a moan come from where we had the men tied up at.

* * *

"I'm telling you, I don't know." I hit Sam hard across the face with the back of my hand. Blood began to pour from his nose.

"You expect us to believe you just broke in here without having any idea as to who the fuck we were?!"

Dean laughed. I spun around from his brother and turned to face him, anger and frustration clear on my face. "What the fuck are you laughing at?"

"We know who you are." He stated a smile spreading wide across his face. "We know a lot about you actually. Both of you." He laughed again.

"Oh really?" I marched to the end table and grabbed my gun. Cocking it back I pointed it directly at Dean's head.

"RAYNE!" April moved from behind Sam and came to stand next to me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I WANT TO KNOW WHY THE FUCK YOU TWO ARE HERE!" I shoved the gun closer into Dean's face, the metal of the barrel almost making contact with his skin.

"You must be fucking stupid if you think-" I pointed to the ground and shot a blank round at the floor.

"That was my last blank." I said aiming the gun on his head again. "Unless you think I'm bluffing. But go ahead and try your luck." I saw him visibly gulp and I smiled with satisfaction.

"OK. OK." Sam began to speak. I turned to him, not taking my gun off Dean. "We got a tip. An anonymous tip saying to come here. We don't know anything more than that."

"BULLSHIT!"

"Look, lady if you don't believe us then don't. I really could fucking care less, but since we have you here, maybe you could lend us a hand." Dean spoke, his eyes always watching the trigger.

"Help with what?" April asked, crossing her arms and looking annoyed.

"There's something big going on, not too far from here. And if rumors be true, you guys are pretty good at what you do."

"What makes you think we'll help you?" my eyes narrowed.

"Because helping us, helps you." I turned back to face Sam as he spoke the words. It was true. They hadn't been sent here for just any reason. Whoever sent them knew what we were looking for and what we needed.

I flipped the safety of my gun back into the on position, much to Dean's relief. But before he could talk again I brought my hand back and slammed his head with the butt of my gun, instantly knocking him out again.

"What the hell?" Sam cried in protest and began to struggle against his restraints. I looked to April who gave me a small sympathetic look. Her eyes pleaded with me.

"Whatever." I waved the gun and moved back to the kitchen.

I took out my cherry pie and watched as she quickly slid a small towel over Sam's face. He struggled a bit more but the chemicals quickly knocked him unconscious.

"You never have any fun with things." I stated taking a big bite out of the pie.

"Knocking out a Winchester with brute force is not what I call fun."

I shrugged. "Suite yourself."

* * *

_The entire room gave a feeling of eeriness. It was completely trashed. The walls were chipped and had graffiti all over. The place smelled horrible like a homeless guy who hasn't had a bath for years. There were people littered all over the place with some tied up. However there was one figure lying on a couch staring at the ceiling since they've been there._

"_Our meeting is drawing closer by the day."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_It's nothing important. I was just talking to myself."_

"_Will you join us this time?"_

"_No." The figure stood up._

"_We will remain here for three to five days at most. Any complaints?" The figure addressed everyone who was in the room. They nodded their heads with no one speaking up. They knew the routine and what would happen if any of them disobeyed. It was done a few times and each of them dead. The only ones to try now would have to be stupid or reckless or both._

"_Good." The figure left the room but not before taking its guitar._


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the men woke up I had Rayne apologize to Dean. I had to force her. Honestly sometimes I just have to wonder about her. She lets her emotions drive her too much sometimes. I can't say anything either because I do the same thing more or less. I just wish she would act her age. We shouldn't let pity things get to us but we do anyways. I guess habits just don't die.

As of right now Paige and I had the Winchester boys helping us out with the case of Samantha Durlin.

Dean eyed Rayne with daggers. Part of me fear what he might do if left alone. The marks on his face left by her didn't help my fear what so ever.

I loaded my clip into my gun, cocking it back and flipping the safety as I placed it back in its holster.

"So what do you guys know about this... Samantha?" Sam approached me as I readied our other weapons. I glanced up at him, smiling when I realized his face looked so much better then Dean's at the moment. Catching myself though I quickly regain my composure.

"She was drowned a couple of years back. Her father said it was a result of the neighborhood kids practical joke." I shook my head. "We had gone earlier to burn the bones, but…"

"They weren't hers." Sam nodded in understanding.

"Exactly." I placed two salt shells in to the barrel of my shotgun, quickly locking it into place and checking its sights. I saw Sam watching from the corner of my eyes. "It's not polite to stare." I said putting the shot gun down and loading my knives up.

Sam's gaze faltered as he stuttered for words. "It's just that you seem to know your way around a gun." He looked at the shotgun nervously avoiding my eyes. I turned to him and smiled. "Of course." I took the knife out from my side belt, holding it up for him to see. The tip curved just enough to cause a good amount of damage. The edges were cut, sharper in certain places. I smiled seductively and turned, releasing the knife as I did. I watched as it flew across the room landing just behind Dean's head, sticking into the cabinet door.

"I prefer my knives, though." I moved from my place, both Sam and Dean watching as I went to fetch my knife.

"I swear," Dean moved as I came behind him. "You girls are going to be the fucking death of me." I heard Rayne laugh from her seat on the counter. "Trust me. We won't." she took a bite into her apple.

"You're more likely to die from a hunt than accidental death by us," I said to him.

"Me, Rayne and… we've been practicing since we were young." I said quickly trying to cover my mistake. Rayne shot me look. We weren't supposed to mention that person. Not to anybody. Ever.

* * *

"Sam, you come with me. Dean you're with Rayne." Dean stopped and shot a look between the two sisters. "You want me." He pointed at himself dramatically and then shifted his hand to Rayne. "To let her in my car?" he shook his head, "Nah uh. Nope. No fucking way." Rayne crossed her arm and gave him a disgusted look.

"Yeah because I want to fucking go anywhere with you."

"Sam." Dean shot his brother a looked, pleading with him to get him out of this situation. There was no way he wanted this chick in his car. She was nuts.

"Just go." Sam waved his hand in the direction of the Impala.

Dean looked back behind him at his beautiful car. "Son of a bitch. Fine." He stormed off in the cars direction.

"Look," he stopped beside his door, finger on the alarm. "You do or try anything in this car, I will kill you."

He stared at her, waiting for a response. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR." She enunciated each word, keeping her hand on the door. Rolling his eyes, he got in and reluctantly unlocked the door revving up the engine and pulling out of the parking space, he turned out the lot and head in the opposite direction of Sam and April. He drove down the road smoothly, but the silence was getting to him. Reaching over, he turned on the radio. The systems blasted to life, echoing one of his favorite Zeppelin's songs.

Rayne stared at the radio obviously not liking the song .She went over to change the station, but was cut off by Dean grabbing her hand.

"Let me go," she said glaring at him.

"Nobody touches the radio," he said paying attention to the road in front of him. There was no way he was going to let this happen. He was against having her in his car to begin with. The least he can have is his music. Nobody was going to tell him otherwise.

"Then change the station. Put on Metallica or Papa Roach or something." Dean turned to her slightly surprised. "You like Metallica but you don't like Led Zepplin?"

Rayne eyed him with a straight face. "Nope."

"What planet are you from, seriously?" he shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you going to change the fucking radio or not?" she rolled her eyes toward him.

Dean gave his head a shake as he refocused his thoughts. "Right. No. Not going to happen. _My_ car. _My_ radio. _My rules_. You're just gonna have to deal with it."

She yanked her hand away and he smirked having won the little argument. She dug into her pocket pulling out her phone and headphones. She put the headphones on and sifted through her phone for a song to block out the radio. She then turned and stared out the window. The rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

April had let Sam drive the car. It was quiet for a bit and Sam decided to strike up a conversation.

"So. Uh… how long have you guys been hunting?"

"We started being taught when we turned eight. As soon as we could walk we were taught how to handle a weapon." April smiled at the taught. "After a year our Mom took us along on jobs. We learned quickly. We learned everything that's out there and how to kill it. Our mom taught us everything. " she said looking at him, "We were even taught how to speak a few languages."

"Wow. Dean and I were always left in a motel waiting for our father to return. He was always hunting and we hardly saw him. It was always just Dean and me." He stopped and made a left.

"When I was 18, I went to study at Stanford. I wanted a normal life away from the family business. I didn't want to be a hunter so I left."

"So what made you get back into it?" said April with curiosity.

"After not speaking with my brother for a while, you tend to be very curious when he shows up at your door step."

April laughed. "So is curiosity what got you here?"

He glanced at her wondering if he could trust her. So many things confused right now, he really didn't know.

He smiled at her widely. "I guess you could say that." His words rang true, but his heart panged with guilt. It was only a matter of time.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and I made a bit of small talk. We talked about some of the jobs we had and how we handled it. Through the stories we told each other I learned a bit about him and his brother and he learned a bit on Rayne and me as well. We even came to the conclusion that both of our older siblings are an idiot.

"Do you think Rayne and Dean are getting along?" He asked.

"Oh I can pretty much guess what's going on knowing my sister," I laughed at the unsure look he gave me, "Don't worry though your brother will be fine. Rayne won't kill him unless he's actually not human."

"Yeah but wouldn't that make me also not human?" He joked.

"Well then I'd hate to have to kill you," I said.

"Why is that?" He asked. I looked at him, "Because you seem like a really nice person and in our line of work you don't get too many of those."

I turned to my window looking at where we were. We were nearing Samantha's father's house.

"Park a bit away from the house. I don't want to draw any attention especially since the car is really out of place," I told Sam and he nodded his head. He parked the car three blocks away. We got out and Sam handed me the keys, we began the walk

"Let me do most of the talking. If he gives us trouble we'll knock him unconscious and search his house," I said and we soon reached the porch. Sam rung the bell and we waited. Nothing. He rang it again. Still nothing.

"Maybe he went out."

"Well that gives us a bit of time."

I head towards the back of the house with Sam following close behind. We went over the fence that led into the back yard. We went towards the door and found it unlocked. "That can't be good." I turned back to Sam as he shrugged. "Might as well." He went into the house and I followed suit.

* * *

Rayne remained quiet even after we got to the lake. It wasn't going well. I knew we weren't going to get anything done so I walked up to her.

"What do you know?"

She let the cigarette fall to the floor and stomped it out with her boot. "Nothing more than a local legend." She said as if I were supposed to know already. I felt my anger rise.

"Listen, you don't like me and I can say the same for you but, the only way we're going to get anywhere is if we work together. So I suggest you stop acting like a bitch and we get this over with," I told her straight to the point.

She looked at me and then turned away sighing, "Fine."

"Okay then, looks like we're getting somewhere." He smiled widely as she moved from her perch and walked to the dock. "A group of local kids, maybe 30 years ago, had found her body in the lake. All of them claimed to know nothing about what had happened." She knelt down and ran her hand through the lakes water. "But seeing as how their kids have been the ones targeted I highly doubt that."

"So someone's lying." I nodded predictable. Such a low level case like this. People wanted to keep town secrets just that. Secrets.

Rayne looked up and froze, her eyes drifting over the lake to the land on the other side. "Who's that?" I said following her eyes as a man came into view.

"That would be our lovely little girl's father."

"But Sam and April…" my voice trailed off as she took off to the car in a run. I followed closely behind her, jumping into the driver's side and revving the engine.

"Hurry."

* * *

April slowly followed Sam as they entered the house. The living room and kitchen came into view first.

Pictures covered all the walls and every inch of the tables. "This dude really loved his daughter." Sam said staring at one of the pictures that hung on the wall.

"Yeah well not enough to save her." April ran her fingers over a family photo. The young Samantha smiling up at the camera in her father's arms. "We should check up stairs." Sam nodded and moved to the staircase. The second landing hand to doors. Sam moved to the first door and held his hand up in signal. April nodded and removed her gun, holding down securely at her hip. She nodded in ready.

Sam held up three fingers and began the count down. The door crashed open and April moved in to position, dropping her gun quickly. The room was empty, no furniture, No pictures.

"What the -?" the both turned up as a crash came from above them.

The attic door stood slightly open above their heads. Sam reached up and grabbed the string, pulling the staircase down. April moved up first, walking with her gun ahead of her she immediately scoped the area. "Clear." She replaced her gun. "Holy hell. You have got to see this." She Reached behind her and gave Sam a hand up. He moved in to the dark attic slowly as the scene came into view. There before them, stood a shrine. Pictures of Samantha stood brightly against the faded paint. Her toys and furniture stood placed against the walls. Candles and herbs filled the air with their toxic aroma.

"I don't think it's Samantha we have to worry about." April said moving further into the room.

"April I don't think-" Sam's voice cut off with a thud and April spun around to Samantha standing over him. She brought up her gun fast and began firing off rounds into the girl's astral form. But it wasn't enough. The bullets fell right through her as she charged at April. The last thing she felt was her gun falling from her hand before she fell unconscious.

**A/N: Thanks to those who favorite, followed and reviewed my story. I'll be updating this randomly cuz I have no idea where I'm going with this. I do have some things planned out though. This story will mostly follow the canon. I just have to catch up with the series lol. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean drove because of the possibility of his brother being attacked or because of the anxious side of me that I couldn't control, I didn't know. I sat beside him in the Impala, shaking. April was in danger. Whether from the man we saw ourselves or something bigger, I wasn't sure yet but I definitely knew Samantha's father was not on our side.

It was only a matter of time before we pulled up to Samantha's father's house. I spotted my red Corvette parked outside not far from cut the engine and I practically jumped out of my seat.

"Woah!" He slung his hand over my chest holding me in place.I looked down as I felt his hand press into my head shot up and I gave him a death glare. He cringed back, his face a mix of confusion and surprise at his own hands. "My bad."

I undid the seat belt and unlocked the door. "Rayne!" I stopped at the sound of my name and the feel of his hand on my arm. Adrenaline rushed through my veins. "Let go of me." I growled.

"We can't just go in there and storm the place." Dean spoke quickly with hints of anger. Looks like I was getting to him. I didn't care right now April was in danger.

"The hell we can't." I jerked my arm away from him and exited the car slamming the door behind me as I made my way around. Unfortunately, Dean followed.

"Hey, Hey!" He caught up with me and began speaking in fierce whispers. "Look," He grabbed me again and turned me to face him. "We need a plan. If we just go in there we'll put Sam and April in jeopardy and neither one of us want that. "

He stood there looking at me. What he said was right and with the way I was acting it would not have gotten just April killed but me as well.

"Sorry, it's just that April... what are we going to do?" I asked him.

Dean sighed, releasing my hand and heading towards the house. "Just follow my lead." He walked up the stairs and I followed closely behind wondering what he had planned.

He knocked. _I hope April and Sam are okay. If anything happens to her. That man better be prepared._

The man who opened the door was in his late forties. His black hair was flecked with white giving him the classic salt and pepper look. He opened the door a bit and immediately fell as he laid his eyes on me.

"Oh, Can I help you again, miss?" He tried to reproduce the smile but I could see the fear behind it.

"Um Yes." Dean extended his hand. "My name is Brian. My fiancé and I were just wondering if you've seen her sister and my brother. The car they were in is parked out front and we had hoped they came in here too I don't know use a phone maybe." I cringed as he explained his story. _Fiancé? _ I could feel myself going pale at the thought.

"Yeah, I'm a bit worried," I said trying to play along.

"No. I'm sorry I can't say that I have." He moved to close the door but I shot my hand out and held it in place.

"Are you sure?" I asked peering into his eyes. Fear, anger, guilt. I could make out each emotion as if they were played out in front of me. He was an open book.

"I'm sorry?" he pushed hard to close the door but my hand didn't cave.

"Haha," Dean gave a nervous laugh and reached for my hand. "Let's go, sweetie. Maybe they started walking." I let my hand fall from the door but I didn't take my eyes off the man. Even when Dean grabbed my hand and walked me back to the car, I still held my gaze as best as I could. And never did he falter either.

I climbed into the car, watching his smile spread as he disappeared back inside.

"He's definitely lying," I told Dean. My eyes leaving the house and looking to Dean.

"Figures but we're going have to wait till nightfall to do anything."

"But what if something happens to both Sam and April?"

"It won't happen. I'm pretty sure he's going to wait until it's dark," he said with a serious voice.

"Well then, we're going to have to come up with a plan before night hits," I said.

"I have that covered."

"By the way, what was with the fiance thing?"I was genuinely curious as to why he chose it of all things.

"Uhh.." he ran a hand behind his head as he looked for the words to explain. "It was just the first thing that came to mind." He shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

* * *

April groaned as she regain consciousness. She lifted her head and tried to move her arms but found they were bound behind her. She was tied to a chair and so was Sam.

"Damn." She pulled at her restraints attempting to loosen them but to no avail. Slowly she began taking in her surroundings. They were still in Samantha's house, in her attic but the ghost was nowhere to be seen. The moon's light peered at her from the only window ahead. It was night already. Hours had already passed since they had made this trip. Her thoughts wandered to her sister. _Had they found something out? Did they know they were here?_

Sam stirred beside her, his eyes fluttering open as he woke up.

"Well, good morning sunshine." April turned on him with a sarcastic smile.

"Ugh. what happened?" He squinted his eyes in slight pain as he tried to move his hands.

"Nothing we can't get out of." April scooted forward a tad and stretched her foot out behind him.

"In my boot, there's a knife, see if you can reach it."

She watched as Sam attempted to loosen his ropes enough to reach the knife. She could feel his hands over it, almost grasping it, until they heard door below them their eyes grew wide and they hurried back into the position they were in stood quiet as two men started coming first to appear was one that she didn't recognize at all followed by Andrew, Samantha's father.

"They're awake," said the man who was looking at Sam and approached them and stood in front of met his eyes and his gaze just intensified but she didn't relent.

"Your sister came looking for you along with her fiance but they're not going to be able to save either of you." Said the man beside Andrew. His face tightened."We don't take lightly to snoops."

"Shut it, Harry! Haven't you already done enough!" Andrew hissed toward Harry before storming over toward Sam and undoing his ties. "Just untie the bitch and get her downstairs. I want to do this fast before her nosy sister comes back."

Harry moved behind her and began to undo the ropes. As soon as she felt the tension loosen,she was on the move. Grabbing the chair, she flung herself around and kicked Harry in his gut. He staggered back a few feet but before he could regain already positioned herself for another attack.

"STOP!" She was just about to bring her foot up in a high kick when Andrews voice drew her turned to see the man, with a crazed look in his eye, holding a blade to Sam's neck.

"You come quietly,or he joins my daughter."

April hesitated a moment, her eyes dashing to Sam's face. He showed no fear or just stared at her and she knew what to do. She dropped her hands and moved out of her stance.

"That's right, girl." Harry came up behind her and shoved her to the floor, restraining her hands once again.

"Do you think you can handle her now?" Andrew spoke with disdain.

Harry didn't respond, at least not verbally. April looked up from her spot on the ground into Sam's eyes. They were unreadable and so she decided see where they were being taken. If anything she was sure that Paige and Dean would find them.

"Now move both of you and don't try anything." Sam and April did as they were told. They had no idea where they were being led to but it was best to follow what they were told for now.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update . I had some things going on such as school and then I just happened to get sick along with back pain. Also I have my friend who's helping me out with this and she has a life unlike me. That and for some reason my laptop goes on sleep mode whenever I try to type so I had to find the keyboard from my computer.**

**Anyways~ Please review and feel free to ask questions or give ideas, I'm all for opinions :3**


	6. UPDATE

**THIS IS JUST A SITUATION UPDATE.**

**DUE TO CIRCUMSTANCES I NO LONGER HAVE A LAPTOP AND THEREFORE UPDATES WILL BE MORE SPACED OUT. SORRY FOR ALL THOSE WHO READ BUT I PROMISE I WILL CONTINUE WHEN EVER I CAN.**

**ANEMONE**


End file.
